


I Don't Have a Sister

by DanasFairytales



Category: DC - Fandom, Supergirl, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aliens, Conspiracy, F/F, F/M, Memory Loss, Sisters, memory manipulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanasFairytales/pseuds/DanasFairytales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex loses her memories to an Alien escaped from Fort Rozz. Including her memories of Kara. Hank and Kara are trying desperately to convince her that she can trust them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sun was just beginning to sink below the horizon, filling the sky with tinges of yellow and orange. Alex barely noticed the beautiful sky, as she headed up to her sister's apartment.

As she unlocked the door, she called out to Kara, pulling the door closed behind her firmly. Before heading into the living room.

"Kara?" she called one last time.

Alex flopped down on the sofa, letting out a sigh. She decided that Kara was probably once again pulling a late night at KatCo. Alex had really just wanted to sit with her sister, watching TV, with a massive pizza. Alex pulled off her boots, with a slight wince and she began to rub the balls of her feet.

It had been yet another long day. Hank believed another Alien from Fort Rozz was making it's mark on the city. However all evidence was sketchy at best. They believed the alien, was called Moro, a mind controller, who was feeding off people's memories.

Alex leaned back on the sofa, closing her eyes.

"Don't struggle." a deep voice doomed from behind her. Two hands encompassed her head.

Alex tried to get up and fight, but her eyes began to droop. She felt herself drifting off to sleep. She tried to fight the urge, but the hands seemed to tightened on either side of her head, and she fell unconscious almost immediately.

She felt herself be lifted into large arms, as her eyes closed. Her last thoughts were about, how she had warn Kara.

* * *

Alex lay flat on a metal table, over her stood Moro, and Maxwell Lord. Maxwell's head was resting in his hand, as he stared down at her. Her hair was fanned out behind her, her eyes moving. He wondered what she was dreaming about.

"You know what I want removed?" Maxwell suddenly said, breaking out of his trance.

The alien nodded, and placed their hands on either side of her head.

"Wait, there is something else."

The alien turned and smiled at Maxwell.

"I bet I can guess." they boomed, chuckling slightly.

"I need her to trust me," Maxwell, ignored the leering of the Alien.

"You had dinner once. I can make it more." they smiled.

Maxwell smiled slightly, then quickly made his face back to the neutral mask he had been trying so hard to present.

"Do whatever it takes." he said to the alien.

Moro chuckled as they began to delve into her mind.

* * *

Kara sat fidgeting in the DEO headquarters, as Hank ran more scans to try and locate Alex.

"Are you sure she was taken?" Hank asked again, for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Yes!" Kara exasperatedly sighed. "Her shoes were by the sofa, her key on the table. She was in my apartment."

Hank sighed.

"I'm worried about her too Kara." Hank calmly replied.

"I know. I just..." Kara trailed off, "I should have been there."

"Alex, wouldn't want you to blame yourself."

Kara nodded, and leaned over to look at the the screen.

"Still nothing." The tech in front of her smiled, sympathetically up at her.

"I can't just sit in here and do nothing." Kara sighed, turning away.

Suddenly there was a loud beep from the computer.

"Sir, her locator has come back online." the technician said, looking surprised.

"Where?" Kara demanded.

"An alleyway of Main Street." the tech quickly said, displaying the map on the large screen.

"Lets go." Hank said, turning away, as him and Kara ran off out of the DEO.

When they were a safe distance away from the main building, Hank transformed, and the two of them flew, faster than they ever had towards the center of town.

Kara landed first, and saw Alex, lying unconscious, her feet bare.

"Alex?" Kara, gasped kneeling down beside her to check her pulse.

Behind her landed John Jones, who quickly turned back into Hank. He rushed to be beside Kara and Alex.

"She's alive." Kara whispered.

John noticed the bruised on the side of her face, and felt anger rise inside him.

"We need to get here back to the DEO." he said, trying to keep calm. He was worried that Alex had been attacked by Moro. The bruises was similar to that of the other victims.

Even the word victim seemed wrong to use about her. She was a survivor.

Kara went to lift up Alex.

"Let me." Hank interrupted her though, by placing a hand on her arm.

Kara gave him a thin smile, and stood up as Hank lifted Alex into his arms.

* * *

Alex awoke with a start on a bed, in the DEO medical bay. The bright light above her, made her squint slightly. Beside her stood Hank, reading from a tablet.

"Hank?" she wearily said, her head was pounding, and the bright light was not helping.

She tried to sit up, but was immediately hit by a wave of nausea.

"Do you know what happened to you?" he asked gently, placing a hand on her shoulder to steady her.

Alex rubbed her head slightly.

"We found you unconscious." Hank added, trying to trigger her memory. He strongly suspected that Moro was be behind this.

Alex nodded slightly, sifting through her foggy memories.

"There..was an alien." she said, rubbing her head. "She looked like a human, she knocked me out." Alex continued, groggily.

"Can you give me a description?" Hank asked.

"I think so." Alex nodded.

"She was..."

"Alex!" Kara interrupted, bursting into the room, and pulling her into a hug.

Alex immediately shoved her hard away from her, leaping up from the bed, ripping out her IV drip in the process.

"That's her." Alex shouted, preparing to take a swing a Kara's face.

"Alex, no!" Hank shouted, grabbing Alex, before she could make contact with Kara.

He held her close to him, as she struggled in confusion.

"Alex? What's going on Hank?" Kara asked.

"Hank let go of me." Alex shouted, struggling against him.

"Alex, Kara is your sister." Hank calmly said, still holding on to Alex. "I need you to calm down."

Hank slowly released Alex.

"I don't have a sister." Alex said confused.

"Alex?" Kara gasped, her face filled with pain. "What's happened?" Kara asked, looking at Hank.

"I think Moro got to her." Hank said, keeping a close eye on Alex.

Alex moved away from Kara, her eyes still closely watching her.

"Who's Moro?" Alex asked Hank.

"A mind controller. It feeds on memories." Hank explained.

"I can't stay here." Alex said, heading towards the door.

Kara instinctively grabbed Alex's arm. Alex reacted as if Kara's hand was burning, and yanked it away.

"Don't touch me!" Alex growled.

"Alex, don't go, it's not safe." Kara began speaking.

"How do I know, your not Moro, that you've turned them?" Alex said, pulling open the door.

Hank stopped her, by placing his hand on the door.

"Alex, trust me." Hank tried to calmly say, but his voice was tinged with concern.

"No!" Alex shouted, pulling out her gun, and pointing it at Hank.

"Alex, what are you doing?" Kara gasped, rushing forward.

"Stop, Alien." Alex hissed.

Kara steadied her emotions. She couldn't believe Alex was turning on her and Hank. Alex had always been a source of strength for Kara. It wasn't just that Alex didn't recognize her, but that Alex was looking at her like she was a monster.

"I am leaving, and neither of you is going to stop me." Alex determinedly said, pulling open the door.

"Alex, please don't do this." Hank said, as Alex, began to slip out the door.

"Why should I trust you?" Alex retorted, "You murdered my father."

With that Alex ran out the door, and away down the corridor.

"Should I stop her?" Kara queried, watching her sister disappear down the hall.

"Whatever Moro did to her, it has consequences. Her headache is only going to get worse and her fever will rise." Hank said in a steady tone.

"We have to get here back, before..."

"We need a way to counteract, what Moro has done. WE can't get her back if she doesn't trust us."

Kara sighed and turned away from Hank, close to tears.

"What do we do?" she asked, as she composed herself.

"We need to get Moro, hopefully with a sample of their blood, we can reverse the effects."

* * *

Alex wasn't sure where she was going, she knew it wasn't safe to go back to her place. They would find her there.

Her head was spinning, as she headed through the center of National City. She felt her nausea rising.

Where to go? She thought. She needed someone to help her figure out this Moro thing. It Moro was this blonde girl, and had managed to infiltrate the DEO, things were going to get messy.

Alex suddenly saw a newsstand, on the front page of every local newspaper was that girl Kara's face, with the word "SUPERGIRL".

It felt like the world was falling apart around her. Alex steadied herself. She knew suddenly where she had to go. The only person she could trust right now. Maxwell Lord.


	2. Chapter 2

Kara was growing more and more frustrated. She was pacing round the large center of the DEO base. Hank and many technicians were running around and frowning at computer screens.

"I can't just stay here." Kara suddenly roared, making several agents jump. "I have to go look for her."

"What good will finding her do?" Hank asked calmly, coming over to Kara, and gently placing a hand on her arm, leading her away down a corridor.

"She could be hurt." Kara angrily replied.

"She is scared right now, charging in with no way of curing her, is only to make her fear us all more." Hank tried to reason.

He too hated not knowing where Alex had run away too. He couldn't help but think though about the mistrust and fear in her eyes towards both of them. She had become like a child to him, despite how hard he had tried to stop himself developing attachments to the humans he worked with.

Kara sighed, and leaned against the wall.

"I could just go watch over her, make sure..." Kara began to argue.

"No, it's too risky. I'm sorry Kara, but we have to wait." Hank harshly replied.

"So what I just sit here and do nothing?" Kara retorted.

"No, you go back to CatCo. We'll call you when we have the cure."

Kara's jaw locked, and for a moment Hank thought she'd argue, but then she sighed, and nodded.

"Keep me updated." she said, before turning away, and heading out.

Hank watched her leave, her arms folded. He knew how scared and angry she must be, but right now there was nothing he or her could do. It was strange to both of them feeling so helpless.

* * *

Alex sat fidgeting in the reception area outside Maxwell Lord's office. The whole place was shimmering metal and large windows.

A women in a tight black dress came out of Maxwell's voice, and gave Alex a forced smile.

She sat down behind the desk, straightening out the stationary on it before she turned back to Alex.

"Mr. Lord will see you now." she said, her voice dripping with insincerity.

Alex smiled nervously back.

"Thank you." she said, rising from the uncomfortable leather seat, and heading past the uptight secretary into Maxwell's office, making sure she closed the door firmly behind her.

She felt a slight embarrassment as she entered, the last time she had seen Maxwell was on their date. True she had been monitoring him at the time, but things had escalated. She couldn't help but think about sneaking out of his place the next morning, high heels in hand. As she though about it, her head swelled in pain once again.

"Alex." He beamed, as he swung round in his chair. "What a pleasant surprise."

Alex felt relief flood over her though as he spoke. He was the only person she could trust right now.

"Maxwell," She gasped, feeling herself overcome with emotions.

"Alex, what's wrong?" he asked, getting up and coming over to her. Gently he put his hands on her shoulders.

"I didn't know where else to go." Alex said, trying to stay strong, but a few tears began to fall down her cheek.

"What happened?" he asked, voice filled with concern. He lead her over to the sofa in the corner of his office.

"I can't trust anyone at the DEO. They've been taken over by this alien." Alex began babbling.

"Woah, slow down." Maxwell feigned disbelief. "Start from the beginning."

"There was an alien in my apartment when I got home, she knocked me unconscious. Then I woke up in the DEO, and she was there, and they all trusted her. They said..." Alex tailed off.

"They said what?"

"That we were sisters. And now her face is all over the news."

"You're talking about Supergirl." Maxwell carefully said.

He stood up, and headed over to his desk. Lying on it was a story about Supergirl from when she had first appeared in National City, Maxwell however had changed it so that all the rest of the stories in the magazine were up to date, and the date was today's. He picked it up, and took it over to her.

"She arrived yesterday, and the city already trusts her." Maxwell sighed in annoyance.

"But you don't." Alex asked.

"No, I don't trust her."

Alex rubbed her head slightly.

"What do we do?" she asked.

Maxwell smiled at her, sitting back down beside her, there knees touching.

"I don't know yet, but we'll figure it out together." he smiled, taking her hand, gently into his.

Maxwell couldn't believe how well this plan was working in his favour. It wouldn't be long know before Alex trusted him completely.

Alex smiled back at him.

"You can stay with me, while all this is going on." he gently added, "I want to know you are safe."

"Thank you." Alex replied, filled with gratitude.

"I promise no snail eggs." he laughed.

* * *

Kara flopped down into her seat at her desk, with a sigh.

"Kira, you can slouch on your own time." Miss Grant's voice boomed. "In here, we look professional."

"Sorry, Miss Grant." Kara quickly replied, straightening up in her seat.

"Hmm," Miss Grant sighed, and headed into her office.

Winn snuck over to Kara, as Miss Grant disappeared.

"What's wrong?" he quietly asked.

"It's Alex, she's..." Kara faltered, she didn't know what to say. Alex was terrified of her? Alex thought she was now the enemy?

"Kara?" Winn asked.

"She's lost all her memories of me," Kara said, letting out a slight sob, at the end of her sentence.

"I don't know what to do Winn." she said, tears trickling down her cheek.

"Kira." Miss Grant boomed, just as Winn was about to speak.

"But duty calls." Kara forced a smile, wipping the tears away hurriedly, and heading into Miss Grant's office.

"What can I do for you?" Kara smiled, keeping her head down.

"Kira, have you been crying?" Miss Grant asked.

"No, I just had something in my eye." Kara hurriedly replied.

"Of course..." Miss Grant said, voice dripping with disbelief.

"I want you to assemble everyone, Maxwell Lord is up to something, and I need us to break this story first."

Kara nodded, her mind racing.

"Of course, Miss Grant." she said, turning away to head to her desk.

"Oh and Kira." Miss Grant called after her.

"Yes?"

Miss Grant paused for a second, as if she was about to say something, ask why Kara was upset, but her face hardened.

"Fetch me another coffee."

Kara nodded and headed back to her desk to call everyone into the meeting. As she sent the emails and called round, Kara couldn't help but think about Alex. She wondered if she was alone. If she was scared.

She wondered where Alex would go. If it was worth calling her mother, to find out if Alex had gone home to try and feel safe.

Kara was still thinking through all the possibilities as she went back into Miss Grant's office with her coffee, as the meeting began.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex sat on a large white sofa, she felt uncomfortable, feeling very out of place in the large open plan living room of Maxwell Lord's home. Everything was glass, and metal with straight lines. She had grown up in a fair sized home, filled with warmth, it was dwarfed compared to this massive place. Everything felt cold, like it was a show home, not somewhere, someone actually lived.

A bodyguard stood positioned at the doorway to the living room, his face stoic. A maid had come in a couple of times to ask if Alex would like anything. She had said "No, thank you." each time. She was too nervous to relax into this place.

Alex sighed as she thought of her childhood home. Panic suddenly struck her, what if these people got to her mother. They had access to all the information the DEO had, they could find the only family she had left.

"Is it possible for me to make a phone call?" Alex asked, breaking the silence.

The bodyguard jumped ever so slightly at her voice. Then clearing his throat approached her.

"Who are you planning on calling?" He asked, leering over Alex.

Alex jumped up, she only really came up to his chest, but she hated people trying to intimidate her.

"I am a guest of Maxwell, not a prisoner."

The Bodyguard snorted.

"You are here because of Mr Lord's good graces. Nothing more." he harshly replied.

Alex glowered up at him.

"If you like I could get you a sandwich." he condescendingly smiled at her.

"I want to speak to Maxwell." She tried to order.

"I'll pass on your message." he sighed, heading out of the room, leaving her all alone in the room.

Alex flopped down onto the sofa. She hated not being able to do anything, just being stuck here while who knows what all was going out in the city.

She understood Maxwell wanted to keep her safe but sitting around was not who she was.

She quietly stood up and headed over to the door the bodyguard had disappeared through. She could her quiet voices faintly. She placed her head against the frame of the door, straining to listen.

"Yes, sir." she heard the Bodyguard say.

"I understand Sir."

Alex wished she could hear the other side of the conversation.

"See you shortly Sir." the bodyguard said in a tone filled with defeat.

Alex couldn't help but smile to herself. She quickly walked back over to the sofa, as to not be caught snopping.

The Bodyguard appeared just as she sat down.

"You may make your phone call Miss Danvers." He said in a bitter tone, passing her a landline.

"Thanks." Alex smiled back at him, taking it from his hand.

"Mr Lord, will be home shortly." he added, before turning and leaving once again alone.

Alex waited until the door closed behind him, before quickly dialing her mother.

"Hello, Eliza Danvers speaking." her mother's voice immediately flooded Alex with emotions.

"Mum." she gasped, trying to stop herself crying. She hadn't realized how alone she felt until her mother was talking to her. Even though they hadn't always had the easiest relationship, she was all Alex had.

"Alex, what's wrong?" Eliza gasped, surprised to hear her eldest so upset.

"I..." Alex faltered. What could she actually tell her? Her mother knew nothing of her career at the D.E.O.

"I..."

"Alex, you are scaring me, are you okay? Is Kara?" Eliza garbled out.

Alex felt bile rise in her throat.

"Alex? Are you still there? Where are you?" her mother continued.

"I have to go, I'm sorry, I was just overreacting." Alex blurted out.

"Alex..." her mother began, but Alex hung up before she could say anything.

They had gotten to her mother. Why else would her mother ask where she was? They were trying to find her.

Alex's head fell into her hands, she didn't know what to do.

* * *

Kara stood fidgeting in Cat's office as she went over the top stories of the day, and what she wanted from all of her heads of departments.

"And finally, Maxwell Lord." she boomed, flicking on the screens behind her.

They filled with a picture of Maxwell, hugging a woman, as she got into one of his cars. You could only see the back of the women's head.

"The Post, put this picture up a few minutes ago. Now you know I am not one for dating rumours." Cat sighed.

She zoomed in on the image, focusing on a badge on the waist line of the women's trousers.

"This is a government badge. Which means Maxwell Lord is up to something." Cat drawled.

Kara was transfixed by the image, she knew immediately who it was. Alex.

"I want names and stories. That'll be all." Cat said, returning to her desk, dismissing them all.

Kara was still staring at the image, as James came over to her, taking her arm gently and leading her out of Cat's office.

"Kara." he said gently, as they got to her desk.

"That's Alex, James. He has her." Kara gasped.

"Maybe she went to him."

Kara scoffed at him, "Why would she go to that man?"

"The Alex you know wouldn't, but a scared Alex,without all her memories, she might turn to the one man who speaks out against you consistently." James tried to reason with her, his hands on her arms.

Kara shook her head, then let her head loll against her chest.

"Kiera?" Miss Grant called loudly.

"I have to go." Kara sighed.

"I know, but Alex can look after herself."

Kara closed her eyes in desperation, then turned away from James, grabbing a pen and paper, heading into Miss Grant's office.

"Yes, Miss Grant?" she said forcing a smile.

"Kiera, I want you to tell me the truth with the next question I ask, because if you don't I will know."

"Miss Grant?"

"Who is this woman?" Cat asked, sliding the photo of Maxwell and Alex across the desk towards Kara.

"I..." Kara faltered, as Cat stared at her.

"I'm waiting Kiera?" Cat continued.

"She's my sister." Kara blurted out, before she could think too much about it.

"Your... sister?" Miss Grant replied, with an incredulous tone.

"You know all these people who have been losing their memories. It happened to her, and she doesn't know who I am. So she went to him." Kara explained, trying to keep any specific D.E.O details out of the story.

"I see." Miss Grant said slowly.

"Please don't report on this. She doesn't know what she is doing." Kara begged.

"Kara?" Winn interrupted.

He paused in the doorway, seeing the two women staring at each other.

"I'll come back." he mumbled, turning to go.

"No, we are done, Kiera go do your job." Miss Grant dismissed her with a wave of her hand.

"Miss Grant?" Kara asked.

"Don't worry Kiera, I have patience." Miss Grant sighed, "No go."

"Thank you." Kara beamed, rushing to Winn.

"What is it?" she asked quietly as they left Miss Grant's office.

"Your mum just called, she said it was important."

Kara's brow furrowed, and she picked up the phone.

"Mum?" she queried.

"Oh Kara, thank goodness. I knew I had to call you, it was just so out of character and I am so worried. She won't answer, and..."

"Mum, slow down. What happened?"

"Alex called me."

"Alex called you?" Kara gasped, "Where is she? Is she Okay?"

"She hung up on me, but she sounded so scared. Kara what is going on?" Eliza Danvers pleaded.


	4. Chapter 4

Hank had been pacing around the DEO all day, unable to rest for even a second. Only one of the people who had lost their memories, so far had developed flu like symptoms. They were currently in intensive care in the city hospital, having deteriorated quickly.

Hank was afraid that Alex too would react badly to whatever poison Moros seemed to insert into those whose minds they altered. He wondered whether it was a side effect he had no control over. Much like Hank's own mind control abilities that he could not fully control.

The idea of Alex's mind being manipulated made Hank's skin crawl. She was like a daughter to him, they had bonded more than he had ever dreamed after she had found out he too was an alien.

Hank was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of Kara landing with a thud in the DEO, leaving two large craters where her feet had hit the ground. She began to march through into the control room, all the employees moved into the side as she passed.

"Nice landing." Hank growled slightly, coming to meet Kara as she entered.

"I know where she is." Kara replied, hands on her hips.

"Maxwell Lord." Hank said, before Kara could say anything else.

"You already know?" Kara gasped, "Then why aren't we doing something?"

"We can't just storm into Maxwell Lord's home, and take her."Hank replied, taking Kara gently by the arm, and leading her away somewhere more private.

Kara sighed, putting her head in her hand.

"He could be filling her head with so many lies." Kara sighed.

"Right now, going in is only going to scare her. It will do no good."

Kara nodded. "I know... I just want her home."

"So do I." Hank replied.

The two stood in silence for a moment, contemplating everything that was happening. How much they both missed Alex, and whether she was really safe with Maxwell Lord.

"How's the cure going?" Kara added, to break the silence and herself out of her thoughts.

"We are nearly there, it will stop the poison, but we don't know if it will return her memories." Hank replied.

"Okay, keep me updated." Kara forced a smile, "I need to get back to work."

Hank took her hand and gently squeezed it.

"Take care of yourself."

Kara began to walk away.

"Kara," he called after her.

She turned back to look at him.

"I promise we'll bring her home."

Kara nodded turning away from Hank.

"I hope so." she quietly sighed, heading out of the DEO.

* * *

Alex felt extremely nauseous, she was sitting hugging the toilet bowl, a fever making her shiver. She had finally managed to convince the bodyguard to let her leave the living room. He had suspiciously followed her a few steps behind, and she supposed now he was standing outside the door, making sure she wasn't making a break for it.

"Mr Lord." she heard him booming,

She pulled herself up, her legs shaking, and headed to the sink, splashing her face with cold water.

Taking a deep breath, Alex unlocked the door, and headed out to meet Maxwell. She was relieved that she was no longer going to alone with the bodyguard, who clearly hated or at least distrusted her.

"Max," Alex smiled as she entered the living room.

Both Max and the bodyguard were standing together, they clearly had been having a heated discussion. They both stopped as she entered, turning to look at her.

"We'll talk later." Max dismissed the bodyguard, heading over to Alex.

Alex noticed him, roll his eyes as he left the room.

"How are you?" Maxwell smiled, coming over to her and gently touching her arm.

Alex pulled away slightly.

"I'm fine, just tired." she smiled, moving over to the sofa to sit down.

Maxwell nodded and followed her.

They sat down, in an awkward silence for a minute.

"I heard you made a phone call." Max eventually said.

Alex let out a sigh, "Yes, I called my mother."

"Was she okay?"

"No, they have gotten to her." Alex replied, she was no longer sure what was real and what was fake. She wanted to believe Maxwell, but she also couldn't help but think about how her mother's voice sounded. She couldn't bring herself to trust this Kara though, especially as she aligned herself with Hank. The person she believed to be responsible for her fathers death.

She wondered if they were both working with Non. Whether all of this was punishment for killing Astra, to drive her insane.

"I'm so sorry, Alex." he sympathetically said. "I can get people to watch over her, make sure she is safe. If you want?" he gently added.

Alex didn't respond.

"Alex?" he queried.

"I don't know what to believe."

"I know it's hard, but you can trust me." Max took Alex's hand into his own, looking into her eyes as he spoke. "I will help you get your memories back."

Alex pulled away slightly, trying to create more distance between them.

"How do we start?" she murmured.

Maxwell smiled back at her.

"Before we start, I think we should have something to eat."

* * *

"Kiera." Cat's voice called, echoing through the office.

Kara was not in the mood to be at work, all she wanted to be doing was listening in to the home of Maxwell Lord, making sure Alex was okay. Nether the less she headed into Cat Grant's office.

"How can I help you Miss Grant?" Kara forced a smile.

"Who exactly does your sister work for, Kira?" Miss Grant sighed, not even looking up.

"She's a Bio-Engineer. Who just happens to liaise with government bodies." Kara laughed nervously.

"Hmmm." Cat said, looking up briefly.

"Can you explain then why there is now no trace of that photograph?" Cat asked.

"I guess Maxwell probably..."

"Or how there is no record of your sister online anywhere, no facebook, no work profile, no nothing?" Cat interrupted her.

"She's just a very private person." Kara mumbled.

"I see." Cat haughtily replied.

"I expect my lunch in an hour." Cat said, dismissing Kara.

"Yes, Miss Grant."


	5. Chapter 5

_**I know I haven't been updated in forever, but I've been busy, sorry. Hope you enjoy!** _

* * *

Alex swallowed down two painkillers, gulping the cool water, she gently placed the cold glass against her forehead. Alex took a deep breath, she was beginning to panic about how she was feeling. Of the seven people she knew of that had lost their memories, they had all been fine afterwards, with no symptoms except the memory loss.

A loud knock at the door, made Alex jump. She had been so lost in her thoughts, she had forgotten, Maxwell was waiting for her in the living room, to begin research. They had enjoyed an initially awkward dinner, that had become more relaxed as it progressed, mainly due to the bottles of wine consumed.

"Alex?" the bodyguard boomed.

Alex shivered slightly, she steeled herself, and headed out of the door. The bodyguard was standing right in the doorway, causing Alex to pull back as she opened the door.

She gave him a quick smile, and tried to move past him, but he grabbed her arm tightly causing her to wince.

"Get off me." she growled.

"I don't know what game you are playing girl." the bodyguard said voice dripping with disdain. "But my job is to protect Mr Lord, at any cost."

He let go of her arm, as he finished speaking, but continued to stare intently at her.

Alex backed away from him, only taking her eyes off him as she went through the door into the living room.

Maxwell was sitting in a smaller room off the main living room, it was lined with books, dvds, and files. In the center was a large computer whirring quietly. Maxwell was sitting in front of it, with a look of intense thought.

"Alex." he beamed, turning to her, as she entered.

She hated to admit how much her encounter with the bodyguard had shaken her, so she forced a smile and sat down beside him.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked, noticing her pale complexion.

"Yes," she smiled, "Just waiting for dinner to kick in, and give me some energy."

"I hope you enjoyed it, even though snail's eggs were not on offer." he joked.

Alex nodded, blushing slightly, giving him a shy smile. She had been trying hard not to think about the previous and first dinner they had shared. Her memories of the night were fuzzy at best, as if she was watching them through someone else's eyes. She knew that this was probably to do with how much she had drank, but she felt uneasy, and wondered if they were fuzzy due to this Alien Moro, being in her mind. The whole idea of that creature delving into her memories made her feel nauseous with discomfort.

"I think I'll survive never seeing them again, let alone eating them." She smiled back. "Now, how do you plan on getting my memories back?" she said more seriously, wanting to shift the topic away from that night.

"First, I want to learn as much as I can about this alien, then I might have a good basis to start on a way to restore your memories." Maxwell said, also becoming more serious.

Alex furrowed her brow.

"The only way to find out about Moro, is through the DEO, unless I'm missing something?" Alex queried.

Maxwell moved forward in his seat, Alex instinctively moved back.

"We need to access what the DEO knows Alex." He seriously replied, staring into her eyes.

Alex looked away.

"I can't go back there." Alex replied, "They'd know something was wrong."

"I'm not suggesting you go back." Maxwell smiled, placing his hand on hers.

"You want me to help you hack into the DEO? You need my pass codes." Alex scoffed, yanking her hand away, and pulling further away from him.

"To help you Alex."

Alex shook herself slightly.

"You do trust me don't you?" he asked.

"I..." Alex faltered, she didn't know, perhaps he was merely using her to get into the DEO database. Maybe he was in control of Moro, maybe he had orchestrated this whole thing to get her here. Or maybe she was just being paranoid, maybe he was the only person she could trust. Kara and Hank could just as easily be the ones responsible for removing her memories, maybe they had tried to remove them as they had done to countless others and failed.

"I do trust you." Alex quickly blurted out, she didn't know what else to do. If he was the one responsible, she couldn't let him think that she didn't trust him. Right now she had no choice but to trust him.

"But you don't want to give me your pass codes." Maxwell sighed.

He stood up, pacing slightly.

"I just want to help you Alex." he sighed, head in his hand.

Suddenly he turned, bending down, planting a kiss on Alex's lips. Alex gasped, pulling back, but he persisted, kissing her again.

Alex began to kiss back, standing from her seat, his hands wrapping around her.

"No." she gasped, pushing him away suddenly.

"I can't." she said, turning away from him.

"I'm sorry, Alex." he blurted out, "Please excuse me," he mumbled, rushing out of the room.

Maxwell went straight to his bedroom, and stood there shell shocked. He had kissed Alex Danvers. He felt slightly sick, he had used her. He had manipulated her memories, and then nearly taken advantage of her.

"Oh Maxwell." Moro's voice chuckled, from behind him.

"I've nearly gained her full trust." Maxwell retorted.

Moro laughed again.

"I'll believe that when the crystal is in my hand. Maybe you need to be more persuasive."

Maxwell rubbed his head, a headache brewing.

"I can't use her, it's not right."

"In her mind, you've already slept together." Moro chuckled again.

Maxwell closed his eyes, hanging his head in shame.

"Don't disappoint me." Moro boomed, before disappearing, leaving Maxwell with a headache, that had grown in intensity ever since Moro had arrived.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the reviews and favourites!

Memories are in Italic

* * *

Alex sat in front of the large white screen of Maxwell Lord's computer. She was alone in his study, but knew the bodyguard had probably followed her, and was standing outside the door, listening.

She hadn't even touched the computer yet. She had no idea whether or not to access the DEOs server, it felt wrong betraying the institution she worked for. However she needed to know more about Moro, she just didn't know if she could trust Maxwell.

Another wave of nausea hit her, she let out a groan, as her head began to pound.

She couldn't understand why she was so unwell. She almost never got sick, as a result this constant feeling of nausea was driving her up the wall.

She clutched her stomach, closing her eyes as another wave hit. With her hand resting on her stomach she couldn't help but wonder if this nausea was a symptom of pregnancy. It had nearly been a month since that night with Maxwell Lord.

"Oh you idiot." she muttered to herself.

"Don't worry, it's just your body dying." A deep voice boomed, as Moro appeared in the doorway.

Alex went cold, her body froze, as she stared up at the large figure in front of her. Her hand automatically went to where her gun usually rested.

Moro let out a chuckle, and lunged at her grabbing her head into his hands. Alex immediately began to struggle but felt herself slipping out of consciousness.

"This will be last time." Moro sighed, as Alex's eyes shut, they could feel their power draining. They would need to rest after this, wait for the martian and the crystal.

Into Alex's head they began to push a memory.

* * *

_Alex lay strapped down to a metal gurney, she was struggling, as Hank entered the room followed by Kara._

_Kara plonked herself down on a chair, fiddling with her nails._

_"Are you ready to co-operate Agent Danvers?" Hank smiled, standing beside Alex._

_"Never." she hissed, "I will fight against you ever single day."_

_Hank smirked._

_"We have taken over this entire organisation, the entire world trusts us." Hank said, chuckling slightly._

_"Then why do you need me?" she hissed._

_"Don't play dump little girl." he growled, stepping closer to her._

_"I think you are just pissy that her mind alteration doesn't fully work on me." Alex retorted._

_Hank went to hit her, but Kara stopped him, touching his shoulder gently._

_Hank rolled his eyes and moved away._

_"I have a plan. You will tell me about everything you have discovered and hidden." Kara smiled sickly sweet. "You will tell me where Astra is."_

_Gently stroking down Alex's face, Alex pulled away._

_"Cause soon we will be sisters." She said turning away from Alex to Hank._

_"Now you can hit her."_

_And with a sudden movement and a pain to her head the world went black._

* * *

Alex awoke with a jolt to Maxwell shaking her.

"Alex, are you okay?" he asked, voice filled with concern. He helped her stand slowly, Alex's hand going to her head.

"Yeah. I must have fainted." she said, looking around confused.

"I..." she began.

Alex couldn't help but hesitate. He brain was trying to process everything, and she couldn't help but come to the conclusion that Maxwell was now the only person she could trust. As well as the only person who could help her fight against Hank and Kara, and hopefully reverse everything they had done.

"You what?" Maxwell said, rubbing her back gently, and pulling over a chair for her to sit in.

"I remembered something." Alex said confused.

"What was it?"

"It doesn't matter, all that matters is that I...We need to access the DEO's mainframe now." She stiffly said, now was the time for business not emotions, she needed to find out everything about Moro immediately.

"Okay." Maxwell replied slightly unsure, turning on the computer. "Can I get you anything?" he asked concerned.

"Just some water, thanks." she smiled, pulling into the desk.

Maxwell turned to the bodyguard who was hovering.

"Two waters. Then leaved us be." Maxwell barked.

He gave a nod, and turned and left, closing the door, leaving the two of them alone.

Alex opened up the external access site of the DEO, and after a slight hesitation entered her details.

Her finger hovered over the enter button.

Then she remembered how she had cried the night her father had died, alone in her room. How there was a strong possibility the alien Hank had been the one to kill him.

Without a second thought she hit the button and logged in.


	7. Chapter 7

Kara sat flicking between tabs on her computer. All she could think about was Alex. She wanted to march into Maxwell Lord's building, punch him out the way and get Alex back. Alex was her rock, and now without her here Kara couldn't help but feel a little lost. She knew in herself that in some ways she took Alex for granted. 

"Kira!"

Kara jumped out of her seat.

"Yes, Miss Grant?" 

"If you are just going to sit there like a duck, go paddle somewhere else."

"I'm sorry...."

"Go home, Kira." 

Kara looked confused.

"Kira, I understand." she said quietly, "You need to be there for your sister now. Go."

Kara smiled.

"Thank you, Miss Grant." 

Miss Grant gave her a small smile, then her face hardened, and she turned away into her office.

* * *

 

The bodyguard reappeared clutching two icy glasses of water, he placed them down roughly, he was not a waiter, and resented being treated us such.

"Thank you." Maxwell smiled at him, their eyes meeting.

"Is everything taken care of?" he asked, staring up at the bodyguard intently.

"Yes, Sir. Everything is in order." The bodyguard turned on his heel and left.

Maxwell took a deep breath then turned back to Alex who was searching through files on Moro.

"One of her victims is in intensive care." she dejectedly told Maxwell.

"You'll be okay Alex, I won't let it get to that." Maxwell forced a smile, his hand resting on top of hers.

"Can your labs create an anti-venom of sorts with the alien's DNA?" Alex asked, pulling her hand from under Maxwell's.

A slight look of anger flashed across his face.

"We should be able to, here have some water." he pushed the glass across to her.

For a moment their eyes met and Alex felt afraid. It seemed irrational but a shiver ran down her spine feeling her completely unnerved.

Alex knew she had to trust her instincts now more than ever.

"What will happen when I drink this?" she asked, lifting the glass, and slowly rising out of her chair.

"Alex," Maxwell sighed.

"No, I don't want another speech about trusting you." Alex shouted, "I have already betrayed everything I know by letting you into the DEO."

"This is so much bigger than you realise." Maxwell tried to explain, but Alex just shook her head at him.

Her eyes flicked towards the computer, she had to log off the DEO had to stop whatever Maxwell had planned. She didn't know or really care if he was working for or against Kara and Hank. All she trusted at the moment was that she couldn't trust anyone.

"I'm leaving now." Alex calmly said, starting to edge towards the computer. 

"Alex, Kara and Hank are aliens, you can not trust them!" Maxwell argued, striding forward, blocking her path to the computer.

Alex put her hand to her head, as images of a tall green alien flashed through her head. 

She gasped. 

"You are remembering, see you can't go back there." Maxwell more calmly said, heading up to her, and putting his hand on her arm.

"Don't touch me." she said, pulling away, but Maxwell held on.

"I'm sorry Alex." he half whispered.

Alex survival instincts kicked in, she threw the glass of water over him, and unleashed a powerful kick to his stomach, sending him sprawling backwards.

She started to run for the door, when she remembered the computer and turned to see Maxwell with a gun raised.

"Stop. I don't want to hurt you." he said, still slightly winded from the blow.

"Then don't." Alex retorted, "Prove to me I can trust you." 

The door behind her flew open hitting her hard in the back and sending her to the floor in agony.

In the doorway stood Moro. Their tall greyish skin shimmering, a demented smile.

"Now we succeed." They bellowed.

* * *

 

All at once every screen in the DEO facility was a light with flashing images, and the sound of white noise filled the building.

"What's happening?" Hank shouted marching into the main hub.

Suddenly the images stopped flashing and a video stream of Alex appeared hanging from a metal chain attached to the roof. 

She was struggling hard, in front of her stepped a large grey alien.

Kara landed beside Hank, starring up at the screen.

"Alex." she gasped.

Hank took her hand, giving it a squeeze.

"Hello humans and aliens of the DEO." they chuckled.

"Cut to the chase Moro." Hank retorted.

"I believe in manners Jon Jones! And if you want to see this sack of meat alive again, I suggest you are polite."

Hank winced at the use of his real name.

"I'm sorry." he murmured.

Moro smiled.

"I want to exchange the human for the Sanguis Crystal."

"That is not something I can do." Hank replied, letting go of Kara's hand.

"Then she will die along with countless others."

"We'll give it to you." Kara butted in.

Moro beamed, "Excellent.I'll let you know where to meet for the exchange Supergirl."

The screens went black.

"You have no idea what you have promised!" Hank turned on Kara.

"I couldn't let him kill her, or anyone else for that matter!" Kara retorted.

"That crystal sucks powers out of aliens and bestows them on the controller of the crystal, they would become indestructible."

"Could we not use it to strip their powers instead?" Kara asked cautiously. 

Hank turned away frustrated.

"We need to come up with a plan before we engage them." Hank sighed, heading away towards a private location. 

Kara taking the hint followed.

* * *

 

Alex struggled against the bonds on her wrist, it now burned her wrists every time she moved. 

Moro had left her alone here, they had been gone over an hour now, and Alex was beginning to wonder if they had simply left her here to die. 

"Hello?" a quiet voice echoed through the warehouse.

"Hello!" Alex shouted back, "Help me, I'm over here."

From the shadows appeared a woman with long brown hair, and dark kind eyes. Her gun was up.

"Police!" she called as she stepped out into the opening, looking around, she caught sight of Alex and gasped, rushing towards her, gun still drawn.

"Is anyone else here?" she asked quietly.

"I think they are gone." Alex winced.

"I'm going to get you down, hang tight." she said, rushing over to a wheel on the wall.

"No pun intended right." Alex let out a pained laugh, as the police officer began to turn the wheel, bringing Alex closer to the ground.

The woman rushed to Alex as she hit the ground, she carefully removed the rope and chain around her wrists.

"What happened?" she asked delicately, as she helped Alex stand.

"Can I at least get the name of the person who saved my life first?" Alex smiled, her arm wrapped over her shoulder, as they hobbled to the exit. 

"Maggie Sawyers." she smiled.

"Well thank you Maggie, for being my saviour." Alex blushed.

The two of them walked in silence to Maggie's police car, where Maggie helped Alex into a seat. 

"We need to get away from here." Alex winced as she put on her seat belt.

"I'm taking you to the station, we can keep you safe, from whatever trouble your in." Maggie said, starting up the car.

"No, I can't, they'll find me if you process me."

"Who is it you are running from exactly?"

Alex looked down at her feet.

"Look I want to help you, but I need to know at least a little, like your name."

"Alex." she murmured, for a moment she was going to lie, but her instincts told her to trust her.

"I don't want to put you in danger, very powerful people are after me, and I don't know who I can trust."

"What you do?" 

"I'm not important, I'm just a pawn."

"You seem important to me." Maggie said, then blushed.

Alex laughed, "Thanks."  

"Okay, I'll look after you Alex." 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me?
> 
> partyinhannahsroom.tumblr.com/
> 
> twitter.com/McKelvinator_
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/user/Vienna358
> 
> instagram.com/hmmckelvie


End file.
